Cat and Mouse Games
by twistedmorality
Summary: Rachel Berry is not who she say's she is. She has been hiding from her past. Will her past catch up with her? What effect will it have on the people who have come to care about her.
1. Chapter 1

It starts with a name. It could be the name of a person, country, street or even city. It doesn't matter which, all that matters is that you can connect the dots. Connect the dots together and you know what has happened. It's simple. You are given a name, say of someone famous, someone asks you about them and you would be able to tell them facts about them. Say another name, but this time the name of a city. In this city something happened, someone you were looking for was there. They needed to be found. So you are asking around trying to find a name. All because you know their real name, and that name is, at this point, no longer used.

You start to lose hope. This person doesn't know who you're looking for. Then you spot someone. It's simple really: all you have to do is go get her, bring her back to where she belongs. That's your job, get the girl, take her back. It's simple really. You have been given tougher assignments. You've been shot at while on assignments before. So this one is easy. Simple. Get the girl, take her back. So you start to cross the street. She is the one you've been sent to get. She's wanted back. Yet there is a complication - just as you're about to take the step onto the road she gets company. You see the way she smiles, you know that smile. You have that smile when you look at your loved one back home. You shake your head, it doesn't matter. It is not your job to get involved. It is your job to get the girl and take her back.

So why is it that you hesitate? Why is it that your foot wavers before you take the step towards her? Why do you put your foot back on the pavement and just watch her from across the street? You see her laughing at something her companion has told her. You see her smile slip if only slightly. You see her turn her head looking around. You know that she will see you, you know that you should walk away before she spots you, go report in to your superior yet you find yourself stuck, rooted on the spot. She sees you, she is looking right at you. She is standing directly across the street from you, just staring, exactly like you are. She knows who you are, you both grew up together, so she knows why you are there looking at her. You expect her to run, hide in another city or town of an unknown name. Change her alias again. But she doesn't she just stands there staring at you waiting for what is about to come. Your move you realise.

It was always like this, her favourite game. Chess. Moving the pieces around the board keeping the most important hidden. Away from sight. You realise now that this whole time she has been playing chess with you, just on a bigger scale. All because she knows that she is the most important piece. So you mouth a word to her, you know that she knows what it is that you inadvertently told her. Then you walk away, because you know that this is coming to an end. You open your phone and dial the number you have memorised and report in. You only say two words but they mean everything in this game of cat and mouse you have been playing for the past two years.

"Found her."

Two Months Ago.

Saying the words, it sounded easy. People say them every day and the world hasn't ended yet. Why was it then that she just couldn't say them. It's not like she had never said them, it was just that she couldn't say them in school. Her family knew, so why was it such a big deal saying them to her friends, to the person she liked, maybe even more than liked? The truth of the matter was that even though she was loath to admit it she was just a little scared of the reaction she would get. It was not like she couldn't move on from their reactions, but losing her friends, her popularity, having to deal with the stares for god only knew how long, that was the point that she couldn't move on from.

So yeah, people did come out every day, people were scared but they did it because it was who they were. Going through life not being able to be open about the person that they cared about would be a bitch. So they did it. And so she had a plan, well kind of anyway, because let's face it, she wasn't the kind of girl to make plans much. She preferred her "go with the flow" philosophy. It was easier that way. Yet this time she would have a plan. She was going to finally go after the things she wanted, well the girl she wanted anyway.

It had begun a year ago when the girl transferred into McKinley. She had come from an all girls school. Nobody knew which school it was exactly, she had never said. Yet one thing was known, it had been a boarding school. That's what started it off, the rumors, the names and the slushies. It wasn't that she had started them, or even participated in any part of the bullying, it was just that she had a reputation, and it was 'said reputation', _or stupid pride more like,_ that prevented her from stopping what was happening. It was what made her push the girl that she wanted to pull closer, away. Although she didn't mean to do any of these things, she did, and that was why now, more than ever, she needed a plan for redemption. A plan so that she could at least befriend the girl, if nothing more. Well ok, so maybe she would definitely be trying to get everything she could, but she decided that it would have to wait until Monday. Well she didn't want to seem too desperate and after all it was only two days away. She could wait that long, couldn't she?

Sighing, she rolled over onto her stomach, trying in vain to resist the urge to go to the person that had got under her skin so badly; the girl that had somehow managed to worm her way into her heart and, unknowingly, held a piece of it. It was all so annoying. Why was it that she couldn't just go to her and say what she wanted? Ok so she knew why, but it didn't mean that she had to treat her the way she had been, _in the past_. Why was it that she had told her to leave her the hell alone, when all that she really wanted to say was 'do you want to go out sometime?' or even 'do you want to have a coffee with me?' She knew why. She didn't like the way that the girl could make her vulnerable. That way she acted was a defence, her shield from people, so that she wouldn't get hurt. Which was the reason, she presumed, that people called her heartless, and a bitch. Well ok if she was honest she was a bitch, and well she was honest about most things. It was just the simple fact that she knew that the one girl that she wanted more than anything, well she was the one, she knew, that could break her heart and that one thought terrified her. So she ruined it. She pushed her away before she could be hurt, even before anything could happen. It was the same story each and every time - she was the one to leave, not get emotionally involved. Ok, so there wasn't anyone that she had dated in the past that she wanted to stay with. She got bored and then dumped them.

It was strange that even when she admitted to herself that she liked her, it wouldn't go away. She had tried everything she could think of in the beginning - going on dates with other people, kissing other people - nothing, none of it helped In actuality it made it worse, she admitted to herself. As now, whenever she thought of being with anyone else, it felt like she was cheating on her. It was stupid that the teen had her this worked up and they barely spoke to each other.

So she had a plan, well an idea for a plan. It was easy. Sing. People say that saying sorry is hard, well it was for her anyway, so singing it could work. She would still mean it, but it wouldn't be quite as hard as actually speaking the words in a sentence. It could work. Well she hoped it worked because if it didn't, then she would have to do it the hard way with a speech, and well she didn't want to look soft. Yes, she had a soft spot for the girl she liked, but that didn't mean that she would be nice to every tom, dick and harry.

Now she knew what she was doing, all she needed was the right song. Otherwise her whole idea was toast.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was now Monday the start of a new week, and changes where already apparent to Rachel she was used to her routine. She normally did not like change but this one was welcomed. She didn't notice it at six am when she woke up to start her morning exercises. She didn't notice it as she drove to school at seven forty five. She only noticed it when she arrived at the parking lot.

"Great" she sighed to herself "what's going on now?"

Thinking back to the year before it had been the exact same thing when she had transferred into McKinley High School. People stopped and stared at her car as she pulled up whispers followed her as she stepped out and headed toward the entrance to the building, just as they were again, with her head held high just as she had been taught she entered and headed to her locker. Quickly entering her combination and taking her books out she looked down at her watch. It had been eight minutes since she had arrived. Normally she would be covered in shushy by now. It should have happened three minutes ago. Her eyes left her wrist and scanned the hallway trying to see if the usual suspects were approaching. Rachel spotted Karofsky walking towards her iced drink in hand.

Closing her eyes she braced for impact, her whole body tense counting down in her head she waited a minute passed and still nothing opening her eyes a shade she peaked out what she saw though shocked her. Standing in front of her was the person she least expected in to be. As well the girl hated her. She knew that her personality annoyed some people, well the one that she showed around the school anyway but she never understood why this particular girl despised her. It baffled her to no end. Before transferring to this school she had enrolled herself into the top boarding school in the country. She had not been miss popularity but she had never been an outright target for the more popular teens either.

It had been perfect at St Alexandria's she was hiding in plain sight. She knew they wouldn't be looking for her there. They would however look at top hotels, less conspicuous places of learning, somewhere that she could blend into the background and nobody would know who she really was. That had all changed now however now she was in a place that was perfect for hiding but hell for her. All because of the girl that stood in front of her. She was the girl that started the masses off and now she stood before her arms crossed in her famous stance glaring at the jock with the coloured drink in his hand.

"Back off Karofsky now. I thought I told you before that she was off limits, or are you really that stupid?"

That explained the stares and whispers that seemed to follow Rachel that morning and now looking around she noticed that she was in the middle of a situation that was gathering a lot of attention. One more sweep of the eyes and she saw that she might be able to slip away. Chancing a last glance at the two students in front of her she saw that they were having a stare down, well if you could call it that _more like a glare down_ Rachel thought fleetingly. Stepping to the side and trying to be as quiet as possible she started down the hall intent on reaching her first class as inconspicuously as possible. Not wanting to draw any more attention to herself she noticed people starting to disburse and thought that it was the best time to get the hell out of dodge.

Though sometimes, Rachel had discovered, it is not the best idea to try to get away from your saviour. This came in the form of her being caught lifted and carried back to the one place that she really did not want to be. In front of the one person she least expected to come to her rescue and by one of said rescuers best friends at that. It was ironic she supposed that the one person that most of the time told her to leave her alone, well in so many word any way would be the first person to come to her aid. Yet what shocked her most as she looked to into the other girl's eyes was the softer expression that looked so natural there, opposed to the hard glare that was a near permanent fixture on her beautiful. _Yes defiantly beautiful _it had crossed Rachel's mind more than once, she was in no way against the idea of same sex attraction, she was after all living with two gay men at the moment, and well she had admitted to herself that she was attracted to the alluring teenager. _Now is not the time to be thinking about how good she looks Rachel, but she does look good well actually great but I have to stop I don't know what she wants and this could be her setting me up for a fall. No got to stop thinking like that she did save me from having to change again, but why would she do that, she has got to want something from me. No got to discontinue that line of thought but still..._ shaking herself from her thoughts at the sound of the girl in question.

"Rachel, Rachel. B I think she broken what happened?"

"I dunno I just did what you said, 'if she tries to get away bring her back' so here she is. Can we be friends with her now?"

"Yeah Britt you can be friends with Ber-Rachel now."

"Yay" the truth was that Brittney had never had a problem with the smaller brunette she just went along with what her two best friends. Now that she didn't have to be mean to her any more meant that she was finally getting what she wanted which in turn caused her to scoop the diva into a hug, subsequently it was the hug that snapped Rachel back into reality

"Brittney could you please let me go now?"

"Oh yeah sure. Isn't this cool Rachel we're friends now." Not waiting for the shorter girl to answer she continued "you're really huggable, like a big teddy bear. I can hug you like all the time now. Yay"

"Sure Brittney that is wonderful and you are right you do give proficiently masterful hugs" turning to face the now smirking girl next to her fully prepared to question the other brunette she faltered "S-Santana"

"Rachel" Santana started leaning closer to the person of her affections, it wasn't part of her plan to help the girl before her when she had come into school that morning, just stop the attacks on Rachel, but all that had changed when she had seen Karofsky walking towards her with a plastic cup telling Brittney what to do before she rushed to her aid. "You do know that when someone helps you out its only polite to thank them don't you?"

"Y-yes t-thank you so much Santana it was very chivalrous of you too come to my assistance this morning. What can I help you with this morning?"

"You're welcome, and you can help be by letting me walk you too class. Come on B lets go" Not giving the girl a chance to back out she grabbed Rachel's hand and started to tug her along, trying to ignore the tingles that she felt as their skin connected.

"San, did I do good?"

"Yeah B you did good."

Rachel meanwhile was still trying to work out what the Latina was doing, as she walked down the corridor hand still encased in Santana's. Her heart was racing, since she had first met the feisty girl beside her, she had never been so close to her and never imagined that she would be either. Yet there she was being escorted down the hallway by the one person that had made it her job to hate and ignore her since she had transferred to McKinley.

"Here we are, I believe that this is your stop my lady" Santana gushed with a deep bow, keeping Rachel's hand in hers she pressed a kiss to her knuckles, intending to keep up the knightly job that she had promised herself to.

"Um thank you Santana. That was very kind of you." Rachel blushed scarlet, though she was embarrassed somewhat by the very public gesture, it had touched a part of Rachel that she had kept hidden for the last few years. There were very few people that knew the real Rachel, the one where she did not have to hide. Those who knew the real her were far away and Rachel needed to keep it that way. "I err have to get going. To umm I mean into the classroom as I am now late and I am never late. If you'll excuse me I have to..." she gestured to the door "see you Santana" With a small wave of her hand Santana was on her way, Brittney alongside her.

Slipping into her seat Rachel sighed thinking about what had just happened, about Santana and about her past. She thought about the changes in the way Santana and Brittney where acting towards her, and she thought about the change that took her away from her family.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rachel was on autopilot all throughout the morning, not even noticing the stares that followed her in the halls any longer, all her thoughts were consumed on the one memory that had plagued her since she started running from her enemy. The very people that had taken everything from her. Her home, her friends, her family, even her real name was now abandoned. She could no longer use it she knew people where trying to find her. She knew that her parents would have sent out their 'people' to track her down and bring her back. But she was afraid, if she was being honest was terrified. Her enemies did not want her alive. Thinking back to the day it began, the day that her world turned upside down.

Two Years Ago

It was just a regular day for Rachel, she got up, had breakfast with her parents, her tutors had been and gone but something was special about this particular day it was the day of her parents annual ball. Something that Rachel had never had had the opportunity to attend in the past, she got the same speech each and every year '_you know the rules daughter, you cannot attend until your fifteenth year, it is the way it has it always has been. Just as your ancestors had to wait so must you, Rachel'_ her mother gave the speech. This year was different though it was time she was actually going to be able to be present. Each year she had only watched from afar, and asked her parents about it the next morning before they started on their duties. Now though there was no need to sit at the top of the stairs, just out of sight of the guests and ask about it afterwards. Rachel was going to remember this night, she was sure of it.

Putting the final touches on her outfit, Rachel strode over to the full length mirror in the far right corner of her wardrobe, taking in her appearance she smiled happily, the simple but elegant red dress hung effortlessly from her body, the matching heels gave her a boast in her height and the necklace just brought the whole look together. She had decided against having a clutch bag as she couldn't think of anything she would need in the hours of the ball. With one last glance at her ensemble she glided out of her rooms and on to the aristocratic hallway, to wait for her name to be announced, signalling her time to descend the luxurious staircase.

After entering the grand hall Rachel did as was expected of her, meeting her parents guests and making polite conversations, dancing with those who asked, what she had been taught to do since she was younger. What she had been waiting for, her big entrance. What she failed to realise, what everyone in attendance failed to realise, was that sometimes a big entrance is not always the way to go.

A couple of hours passed with Rachel making conversation, about everything from current affairs, to the gossip that travelled in her parents social circles. It was the gathering of the who's who of the world in which she lived. Then she made an error in judgement, she always believed that she was a good judge of character, so when a gentlemen asked her for a dance she thought nothing of it. He seemed polite enough, so she had accepted. It was only one dance after all what could go wrong.

Everything changed in that moment, she found herself in the middle of a situation that she couldn't get out of. They waltzed in time to the music, provided by the small orchestral band, her parents had hired for the event. Then his grip tightened. She whimpered in pain, struggling to escape his grasp. Then she heard a voice calling to her, the person who she grew up with, Quinn.

"Let her go, and maybe you can walk out of this, you're surrounded"

"No" his voice was deep, hard and chilled Rachel to the bone.

Then everything happened at once, she was pushed out of his grasp towards the one person her trusted everything with first. Then she was being pulled back out of the way. She knew what was happening; she was being put out of the way of gunfire, which meant that he had a gun. As soon as the realisation struck her she felt it. Pain burned her right side. Rachel lifted her hand to the pain, it was an automatic response. Looking down she saw the blood on her hands and knew that nothing would ever be the same again. Her steps faltered as her knees went weak at the sight. As her world started to fade, she felt two arms securely wrap around her shoulders, as her world went black.

Shaking herself out of her memories, just as the bell rang signaling lunch, Rachel got to her feet, grabbing her bag as was rising and headed towards the choir room. intent on finding at least a temporary sanctuary to the madness that came with Mondays.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She hadn't meant for it to happen, this morning her plan had been simple, get everybody to back off Rachel, by force if she needed it. Although she never actually planned to do anything, until that afternoon in glee practice. Yet she learnt the hard way that, just because a plan if perfect on paper, doesn't mean that it wouldn't have its faults. One of the biggest problems she faced was human behaviour. Just because she had told everybody that Rachel Berry was no longer a target, did not mean that somebody wouldn't try to get to her.

The simple fact was that Santana had set the rules to follow, anyone disobeying them had to be dealt with. Seeing Rachel by her locker that morning had only made the latina want to protect her even more, it had solidified her plan to make things right with the petite diva. Yet when Karofsky had stepped out of line, she knew that the plans that she had made needed to be updated, or maybe even scrapped altogether. After all when had she ever had a plan.

"B, I need you to do something for me okay?"

"Sure S, what do I got to do?"

"If Rachel tries to get away stop her and bring her back, you got that Britt?"

"Ok, Captain."

With that Santana took off sprinting, knowing that if she wasn't quick then all the threats she had issued, that morning would be useless. She had put Rachel directly under her protection, which meant that anyone that got any bright ideas was automatically on her list. It was time for Santana to play hero, opposed to the villain mask that she usually had in play.

It didn't take much to stop Karofsky just her usual glare, and a not so gentle reminder as to why, it was that Santana had her current reputation, via physical reminder. With that the boy dropped like a rock, she even got a cherry on top of her proverbial cake, when the slushie that he had intended to throw, at her crush instead found its self on top of the idiot of a boy instead.

Glancing behind her, Santana took note that Rachel had indeed escaped from the now resolved situation. Although looking down the corridor, she found herself having to hold back her laughter at what she was seeing. It seemed that Brittney's way of stopping Rachel's escape was not only efficient but fully as hell. The tall blonde had the smaller girl lifted about half a foot off of the ground, while walking with her securely wrapped up in a hug. Santana had to admit that it was worth Rachel trying to run from her, if only to see the sight before her.

When Rachel was delivered to her by her best friend, after she had been set back on solid ground she was given a salute by Brittney, which she returned merrily, too caught up in her mirth to care about what the masses of McKinley high would think of her.

After she had escorted Rachel safely to her first class, she couldn't help but smile. Santana had successfully done the one thing that nobody, had before. She was the one to first humble Rachel Berry there were no paragraphs, no complex words, just Rachel talking, almost, like a normal teenager. Now though she knew that Berry was nervous around her, it gave her hope, maybe she would get a chance to date the infamous diva after all.

The rest of the morning was mediocre in comparison to first thing. It seemed that her message had got through to the majority of her minions, and she had no more outbursts from them. She had seen the glee starlet in passing throughout the morning and was happy to notice that she was being left alone. Although it worried Santana that Rachel seemed to be in her own world, it was unusual. Normally the girl would be hyper aware of her surroundings, shaking her head she decided that if it continued then she would question the hazel eyed girl more at lunch.

Once the bell for lunch sounded Santana made her way through the school to pick up Brittney, and take her to the other kids in glee, insuring that she would be happy for the remainder of the period. After which she proceeded to search the known spots looking for miss independent. Santana found her in the second place she looked. The auditorium, upon first entering she heard the sounds of the piano, it wasn't a melody she recognised but Santana found herself becoming immersed it the haunting tune. With each step closer to the stage she found her heartbeat pick up its pace. Coming to a stop a few feet from the pianist she noticed the silent tears that were making trails down her beautiful face. It broke Santana's heart to witness.

The music stopped abruptly, and Rachel turned in her seat, upon the piano bench, instantly spotting the reason for her interruption. Their eyes locked, both getting lost in each other's depths. Neither one said a word they stayed locked on one another, until Santana looked away, an awkward silence settled over the room, only broken by the ticking of the wall mounted clock.

Minutes massed both young women trying to think of something to say to ease the tension, in the area. Santana, cleared her throat knowing that this might be her one chance to apologise to Rachel for all that she had put her through. "Hey"

"Hello Santana, what brings you too the auditorium? Do you need some help with something?"

Santana nervously rubbed the back of her neck "No, no I um don't need help with anything. I was well, I want to you know apologise, for the stuff I put you through. I wanna be your friend Berry. I know you put up with a lot of shit from me." She paused trying to collect her thoughts, Santana was never one to say sorry, it was a foreign concept to her. Yet she knew that if she had any chance to seek forgiveness it had to be done _but shit it was harder than it sounded._ "I know I don't deserve it but I'm asking you to forgive me. An well give me a chance to get your trust and stuff." Santana trailed off hoping that Rachel would give her at least a chance.

"Santana, thank you for the apology. While I can tell that it was hard for you, I would like to enquire the reason as to why you have suddenly had a change of heart? It is not that I do not want to accept this, but you have to understand that I have been here at this school for just over a year now, and you have been nothing but hostile towards me." Rachel took a breath she wanted to be the taller brunette's friend possibly more in time, but after everything that had gone down over the past year she was hesitant to trust her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"I know, I know I messed up but all I'm asking for is a chance. You know to show you that I'm serious" Santana was desperately trying to avoid Rachel finding out the real reason, that she had implemented the changes that day. She knew that if Rachel pushed, then she would end up telling her everything. No matter how confident San appeared, she was scared, scared of the effect that the girl before her had on her. Scared of how vulnerable she became around her, but most of all she was terrified of how the girl got her to open up. Whenever feelings came into the equation, for Santana at least, it meant getting hurt, and the way; Santana had discovered whenever she opened herself up, and let people past her barriers.

"Santana, I know that you are serious, and I do want to give you a chance, believe me I do. But after all you have put me through, in the time I have been here; you must understand where my hesitancy is coming from. That is not to say that a chance to actually have a friend here is not off the table. It is just that I need to know why? Why now? Why after all this time? Please forgive me if I am wrong, but why are you stalling? I mean if you're not then ok, but why won't you just tell me." Rachel knew that she was babbling, it was a nervous habit. One that she was desperate to break but it seemed that for all the words she used to cover herself, the message got through.

"Do you really want to know? Because I don't think you do, not really." Santana did not want her secret to come out like this, but the girl just wouldn't quit. Rachel Berry, one of the most stubborn people she had ever met, and yet Santana couldn't help but smile at the determined glint she caught in the girl's eye.

"How, may I ask, is it that you know what it is that I do or do not want to know? What is it that you're hiding? Please excuse me for being blunt, but why are you trying to hide, and who gave you the right to make up my mind for me. So if you want a chance at anything you will tell me, or I will leave and we can both forget that this conversation ever took place." She made a move to rise, knowing that if anything was going to get resolved, then her threat had to work.

"You know what, I don't need this shit. I came here looking to be friends with you maybe but you know what, I don't have to s'plain anything too you. So yeah whatever, leave it's not like I need you. So go. Go on." Santana was getting frustrated.

"No, I am not leaving now. I want to know why it is that you have had a sudden change of heart, and stopped being the, usual person you are. Why won't you just tell me?"

"You want to know, really."

"Yes really, what is it that you're trying to hide? Is this just some joke to you, as that is what it seems like too me. Play with Rachel, because she is naive day?"

"No, why the hell would you think that." The Latina was losing the last of her control as her temper flared at the accusation. She knew that she was going to something that, she was going to regret but for some reason she had to make the girl understand.

So in a few strides she was standing in front of the temperamental diva, griping her shoulders she moved them, so Rachel's back was flush against the wall at the back of the stage, with Santana flush against her. Hazel eyes met, one looking for a sign that she should stop, the other trying to read what was about to happen. Seeing what she needed Santana moved her right hand to cup Rachel's cheek tenderly, her left hand moving until it reached the small teen's hip. Lowering her head, their lips met, softly at the first touch. Brushing over each other hesitancy at first. It was electric, the spark when they first met for the first time.

Pulling back, Santana looked once again into the eyes that had haunted her, for the past few months. The corners of her mouth twitching upward at the dazed look on her crush's face. Before moving her head once more so that her lips touched the shell of Rachel's ear "Now do you understand?"

It was whispered, and all that Rachel could do was nod. Unable to reply, for perhaps the first time, Rachel found herself without words. She felt safe, the safest she had felt in a long time in Santana's arms. It felt right and before she knew what she was doing, she had managed to get the taller girl's lips upon hers again.

This time though, there was no hesitancy. Just hunger, it was as if they were both trying to release all of the emotions that they had been feeling, in the months leading up to this moment.

Both realised though that moments must come to an end. The warning bell had just sounded. Pulling apart, they just stared at each other, not quite sure what to do or say. "We better go, you know class is starting, and we shouldn't be late. School is important." It was lame, Rachel knew it but she also knew that she needed time to think about what had just occurred between the two of them, and what it meant.

Santana on the other hand, was nodding along dumbly, still thinking about the taste of Rachel's lip gloss. While also trying to think about how she could, get another taste. _Damn that girl can kiss. Hmm I wonder who taught her, cuz I owe them a thank you. _She was snapped out of her thoughts, hearing footsteps, turning she noticed that Rachel had left, picking up her bag, she slung it over her shoulder and proceeded to walk off the stage, and out of the room, all the while unable to keep the bounce out of her step.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The rest of the school day came and went quickly, most of the students were put on edge by the head cheerleader's good mood. They were used to the bitchy, sarcastic Latina, with a permanent scowl on her face. So seeing the feisty young woman, actually smiling was unusual to say the least. That wasn't all that was different, on the other side of the hierarchy, there was Rachel midget Berry, the one girl who despite everyone's attempts to bring her down, always had her head held high, and a lecture for those who tried to have a conversation with her, she was acting strange as well, she was quiet, and seemed to be in a daze throughout the remainder of the day. It was not to say that the general population where not grateful for the break, they in fact where thankful for it, they only hoped it would last.

There were those though that wanted nothing more than to get to the bottom of this phenomenon, eight of them sat in the choir room, talking quietly amongst themselves. Speculating why it was that their captain was late for the first time since she had joined, and what the Latina's mood was going to be once she arrived. One though knew what was going on with their two missing team mates, and was happy to just sit back and wait for her friends to arrive.

Brittney was happy that Santana was in a good mood all day, and she noticed that after her best friend had found her to take her to class that she was even happier. It was good Brittney concluded, the person that had been friends with her, most of her life was getting what she wanted, _finally. _Britt had noticed it a while ago, she may not have been the smartest girl out there, but she did notice things that others often overlooked.

Glancing around the room she saw the other people in glee club, she knew that they didn't know what was happening, they weren't looking for it. "Lady kisses"

"Brittney, what are you talking about?" Puck asked

"They had lady kisses, that's why San is happy."

Before anyone could make a reply to that the ditzy cheerleader stood up, and started to skip happily over to the doorway, where Santana and Rachel both stood, having over heard the tail end of the conversation. "Hey guys" the blonde greeted enthusiastically, hugging both teens, before grabbing both of their hands and pulling them to the chairs.

Rachel kept her head down blushing, and for once decided to stay quiet, where as Santana just glanced nervously at Rachel, not know what to do. Both took their seats. Rachel sat down first in her usual place, front row a couple of seats to the left of centre. Santana on the other hand was torn, she knew that if she sat with the diva then the gossip would start, especially after Brittney's confession, but she also knew that if Rachel was going to believe her then it would mean doing what she wanted.

After a long moment she decided, approaching the petite girl, she quietly asked "Can I sit here?" it was only just loud enough for Rachel to catch, seeing the small nod in return she hurriedly took a seat. Brittney who had been waiting to see where her bestie would sit, smiled joyfully when she saw that she would be able to sit next to her new friend.

Rachel kept silent throughout practice, she was still trying to process the incidents that had occurred at lunch. She knew that it had been Santana that had kissed her first, but the thing that was puzzling her was, the fact that she had initiated the second. _Why did I do that? I know that she was a good kisser, but that still doesn't explain why I did it. Yes she is attractive, but we were meant to try being friends. Ok I need a plan, one that does not involve anymore kissing beautiful Latinas. It is not like I don't have enough to worry about as it is. So yes a plan; I need rules as well, starting with not being alone with her again._

Santana in the mean time had been sneaking glances at the source of her attraction. It worried her that Rachel was being so quiet, it was strange. As the minutes ticked by, with Mr Schue droning on about togetherness she couldn't help but over analyze what Berry's newly adopted speechlessness could mean. _Shit I did the wrong thing I shouldn't have kissed her, but she did kiss me back so she must like me. Maybe she just got caught up in the moment, cuz It was hot. An damn her lips tasted good. Should I ask her out? But what if she says no? What the hell am I thinking nobody says no to me I'm Santana frigging Lopez._

"...and lastly we have Santana and Rachel." Mr Schue finished. Both girls snapped out of their thoughts at their names being called.

"I am sorry, Mr Schue but could you repeat that please." It was Rachel who came back to reality first. The truth was that for the last half hour she had not been paying attention to a word the man had said.

"Rachel, you will be paired with Santana on this assignment, all you have to do is get to know one another, in order to choose a song that best represents the relationship you have with each other."

"So is this like a duet or what Mr S?" Santana was, if she admitted it to herself a little afraid at the prospect of spending more time alone with the diva, but a larger part of her was excited. She was finally getting the chance to get closer to Rachel.

"Yes, Santana it will be a duet." The Spanish teacher replied exasperated, I was times like these that made him wonder if the kids actually listened to him at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The rest of the week went by slowly. Santana and Rachel had arranged to meet up at the weekend to go over their song choices, since then though Rachel had taken to avoiding the latina as much as possible. Instead, putting all her focus into her school work. Santana on the other hand had tried to find the smaller brunette, and talk to her to no avail. It seemed, to Santana, that Rachel had some sort of radar that let her know when she was approaching.

Santana was getting frustrated, she knew that after what had happened in the auditorium on Monday that they would have to talk. She knew that she had made a mistake in thinking that Rachel felt anything other than friendship towards her. She concluded that if a friend was all that she got out of Rachel, she would just have to be happy and live with it, as best she could. The only thing that did brighten her ever darkening mood was the knowledge that the diva had not been attacked, verbal or otherwise, since she had marked her as protected.

Throughout the week Rachel had been avoiding the head cheerleader as best she could. She knew that once the weekend came that they would have to talk, but had promised herself that she wouldn't bring up Monday's incident. She knew that she would have to be alone with Santana. It did not stop the feelings of nervous excitement or the prickling of fear that she felt each time she thought about the different outcomes to the meeting.

Come Friday both girls still had not had a proper conversation, despite Santana's numerous failed attempts at cornering Rachel. Just before glee started Santana used the luck she had been given, seeing Berry coming down the hallway, heading directly towards her. In another stroke of pure luck, Santana was standing beside a classroom, which was empty, on account of the fact that most of the student body had gone home for the weekend.

As Rachel continued down the corridor, she suddenly felt someone reach out and grab her right arm, before effectively dragging her into an empty classroom. Once she was free of her supposed 'attacker', she spun on her heel preparing to confront whoever it was. Through upon seeing exactly who it was the speech she was mentally preparing, died on her lips.

"I'm going to be late for glee." Rachel had stuck to the rules she had set herself all week, minimal contact, was best. Trying to move around Santana to leave the room was proving difficult, cutting off any hope she had of escaping.

"Berry, you've been avoiding me all week. Who cares if you're late, like, once for glee?"

"Evidently I care, for me this is more than a bit of fun, unlike some people, it actually means something to me. So if you will excuse me, Santana, but I must be going."

"Oh no, we are not leaving until you tell me why you've been dodging me."

"I do not have to give you an answer. I don't ever recall being accountable to you, in any way for the decisions that I choose to make."

"You won't tell me that, then tell me why you kissed me back, on Monday?"

Rachel paused she had no answer to that question it had blind sighted her, ok she did have an answer it just was not one that she was willing to admit just yet, to Santana. "As I have already said I am not accountable to you."

"I don't care if you are 'accountable' or whatever too me" Santana was getting frustrated, even though she liked the girl, she could still be as annoying as hell. "I deserve to know why. You owe me that much."

"I don't owe you anything. Please just let me leave." Their voices where rising as the tension rouse. At this point they were both close to shouting.

"Answer the damn question then."

"It was just a kiss. It happens between two people, everyday"

"I know what a kiss is. You know I have had them before." Santana growled.

"I doesn't mean anything, it was just something that happened."

"You do know that, I know you're lying, don't you. Nobody kiss someone back like that for no reason."

"I LIKE YOU, THERE HAPPY NOW. I like you ok."

"Very happy, thank you." Santana couldn't stop the smile that lit up her face if she tried. She knew that she had had to back the dive into a corner, but she concluded that it was worth it. Now maybe they could talk.

Rachel on the other hand knew that she shouldn't have said anything, the moment the words slipped through her lips. She knew that, in admitting that she liked the cheerio, meant everything got more complicated. Rachel just knew that even though they liked each other, I did not under any circumstances meant that it had to go anywhere, because if it did she knew that it would just mean more trouble. "Santana, this cannot happen. Us together we cannot happen."

"Why? Rachel, what are you afraid of?"

"We wouldn't work. You are the popular head cheerleader, and I am the school's resident target. I'm not afraid, but we are too different."

"You know what I don't care what they think, I like you, that's all that matters. Who gives a shit about the people in this school when, soon we'll be out of here. And you know if you give us a chance you might find out that we aren't so different after all."

With Santana's pleading it was wearing Rachel's resolve. She knew that she shouldn't be giving in to her attraction to the taller brunette, yet she couldn't help herself. "Ok, you get a chance. But you only get one Santana. You mess up once, and that is it ok."

"Yes ok. I swear to you Rach, I won't mess up. I promise, you won't regret this." With that Santana stepped aside and opened the door for Rachel.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was nice Rachel, decided, being able to be around Santana again. Being able to be honest with her well up to a point anyway. Instead of having to hide her feelings, just as she had been all week. Getting her feelings about the teen out in the open was slightly liberating for Rachel, and although she knew that she wouldn't be able to be more than friends with Santana, that for her was enough for now.

Rachel often wished that things could be different, that she wouldn't have to hide herself under new names, it was frustrating for her to never knew when she would have to leave again, start all over. This was one of those times, where she just wished for once that she was a normal teenage, who had friends that she could share her secrets with, no matter how small or seemingly insignificant, whether it was a crush, of her dreams for the future. Alas she had to keep everything to herself, hidden behind a back story that she had memorised. It was one of the reasons that she had never told anyone the real reason the she had left St Alexandria's, or anything about her life while she was there. Now though she found herself wanting to tell someone, wanting to tell Santana. The girl who had inadvertently bullied her for a year, there was something about her that made Rachel want to open up to the girl, and spill all her secrets. It was ridiculous, she thought, all the while knowing that she was going to have to watch what she said around the feisty Cheerio.

She was thinking about all of this as she walked to glee with said cheerleader.

Santana on the other hand was thinking about the commitment that she had just inadvertently made to Rachel, it was she supposed one of, if not the first pledge that she had made to anyone out loud before. Yes it was true that she was best friends with Brittney and had promised herself that she would take care of the ditzy blonde, but that didn't mean that she had said anything out loud. It was what she was good at. Rachel was an enigma though, she had gotten Santana to the point where she would have said or done anything for the glee club captain, and actually meant it. It was a moot point now though, she may have been a bitch, mean, feisty and countless other things, but she was not a liar, she would keep her word to Rachel, as best she could. She had been given another chance and this time she was not going to bugger it up.

They had both been walking together in a comfortable silence neither needing to speak, for the time being. They were both still processing what had taken place in the empty classroom just minutes before. Upon reaching the choir room Santana once again opened the door for Rachel, before placing a subtle hand on her lower back, it was a gesture of support, totally sub-conscious but never the less one that got a smile out of the diva when their eyes met, briefly before the stepped through the entryway. Both of them were late, only slightly but for the glee captain, it was something of a rarity, it was expected of Santana.

Looking up at the sudden noise, the members of new directions where shocked to say the least. It was common knowledge that the feisty cheerleader hated Rachel, and took every opportunity to torment the resident diva. So to say that they were shocked by the rumours they had heard going around the school that week was an understatement, but rumours were one thing actually seeing that they are true is another altogether. So before Rachel and Santana got more than three feet in the room they were surrounded.

Multiple questions flew at the pair, slightly overwhelming them, yet one voice rang out louder than the rest.

"Why can't you just leave Rachel alone Santana?"

"Well Finnocence, FYI It ain't none of your business. So why don't you mind your own huh? I didn't think that she needed your permission to talk to me, or am I wrong?"

Everyone backed up just a little at the threat lingering in Santana's voice, well nearly everyone; Brittney and Finn were the only ones to stay close to the fuming cheerio, who was now standing protectively in front of Rachel.

"Err no?" Finn answered dumbly, in truth when her saw the two walking into the room together he was jealous, Rachel had never let him that close to her before. The other thing that bothered him was that Santana was just setting Rachel up. He wasn't going to let that happen.

It was at this point that Rachel decided to intervene, before things got more out of hand. Reaching out she tugged on the cheerleader's top to gain her attention. After a few moments she succeeded, and Santana slowly turned towards her, her face and eyes softening slightly, as she looked at Rachel. "San leave it, please."

"Fine" Santana grumbled, knowing in the back of her mind that if she continued then she would be breaking her word in some small way. She was not willing to risk the progress that they had made for the freakishly tall boy in front of her. Turning back to him, her eyes turned cold once again, steely glare in place. "You're lucky this time." her words matched her facial expression.

With that she grabbed the diva's hand and lead them to sit down, Brittney following her friends, with a big grin, knowing that the two had made up, and that her childhood friend was once again happy, despite however much she tried to hide it.

After both teens took their seats, the girls had the rest of glee club staring at them, they could hear the hushed whispers of speculation, in regards to the sudden development between them. Although they couldn't make out the actual words spoken it still made Rachel feel uneasy, as she was not used to being the centre of attention in such a way. Santana noticing the events taking place around the room and Rachel's reaction to them sent a harsh glare around the room, effectively silencing the gossiping students.

Leaning over, to the tense girl beside her, Santana gently placed her right hand upon Rachel's shoulder speaking in low tones to the girl "hey don't worry about losers, they'll get over it. You know it's only they ain't got nothing better to talk about."

"Thank you for trying to make me feel more at ease Santana. The thought is greatly appreciated, but I fear that I will never be comfortable with being talked about like this. Although I need to get used to it on some level, for my future career, it is still hard to comprehend what is so interesting about the fact, the we walked into a classroom together."


End file.
